The present invention relates to an automotive lever switch for use in switching selector for headlight or windshield wiper speed.
Nowadays, along with advance in multi-functional car technologies, many kinds of automotive lever switch with diversified functions fitted around steering-wheel are developed using a plurality of components for turn-signal-switch-unit to operate flashing indicator or wiper-switch-unit to select wiping speed.
A conventional automotive lever switch is described with reference to FIGS. 7 and 8. FIG. 7 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional automotive lever switch. In FIG. 7, approximately cylinder-like automotive lever switch body 1 (hereafter refer to lever body 1) formed of insulating resin has opening 1A formed along side-wall from tip to foot longitudinally.
A conventional automotive lever switch comprises; (a) rotatable operation switch 2, and (b) cap-shaped operation knob 3 composed of an insulating resin. Shaft holder 1B of lever body 1 holds approximately cylinder-like intermediate shaft portion 2A of switch 2, and an end of shaft portion 2A is fixed by fixing ring 2B. Operation knob 3 for switch 2 mounted at tip of lever body 1 is fixed rotatably on periphery of switch 2 at tip of lever body 1.
Additionally, first end of lead-wire 4, housed in lever body 1, is connected to switch 2, and second end is connected to connector 4A which protrudes from foot of lever body 1.
Moreover, both ends of cover 5, composed of insulating resin, are fixed by screws 20A, 20B on lever body 1 to cover opening 1A formed along side-wall of lever body 1 to form automotive lever switch 6.
Next, assembling method of automotive lever switch 6 of above configuration is described.
First, shaft portion 2A of switch 2 to which lead-wire 4 has been connected is put into shaft holder 1B from tip of lever body 1. Then, shaft portion 2A is fixed on shaft holder 1B using fixing ring 2B inserted at end of shaft portion 2A from opening 1A.
Then, operation knob 3 for switch 2 mounted at tip of lever body 1 is fixed rotatably on periphery of switch 2, and lead-wire 4 is housed in lever body 1 from opening 1A to draw out connector 4A from foot of lever body 1.
Next, both ends of cover 5 are fixed on lever body 1 by screws 20A, 20B to cover opening 1A formed along side-wall of lever body 1 resulting in an assembly of automotive lever switch 6.
Automotive lever switch 6 assembled as above has a configuration that a foot of an automotive lever switch 6 is mounted in a predetermined place of switch unit body 7, and connector 4A of lead-wire 4 is connected to an electronic circuit (not shown) in switch unit body 7 to form switch unit 8 as shown in a side view of switch unit 8 in FIG. 8.
The configuration sends a prescribed signal to switch unit body 7 through lead-wire 4 to carry out, for example, selection of head light, when operation knob 3 at tip of automotive lever switch 6 is rotated to induce switching operation of internal switch 2.
However, aforementioned conventional automotive lever switch 6 has a drawback to need a long time for assembling, as opening 1A provided to mount switch 2 or to house lead-wire 4 must be covered to lever body 1 with cover 5 screwed by screws 20A, 20B in two places.
An automotive lever switch disclosed in this invention comprises: (a) an approximately cylinder-like lever switch body having opening formed along side-wall from tip to foot; (b) a cover to cover the opening; (c) a switch disposed at tip of lever switch body; and (d) a lead-wire having first end connected to the switch and second end protruding from foot of lever switch body,
wherein, first slope face provided in coupling section at one end of lever switch body and second slope face provided in fitting section of cover are fitted together to prevent the cover from coming off the lever switch body.